Ignis Vulpse
by Scritila
Summary: This was not how Draco had expected his day to go. He was definitely telling his father... maybe.


Draco sat patiently as Madam Pomfrey fussed around him.

"You should've come to me immediately, the moment you felt sick. Heavens knows why your condition isn't on your school record."

Draco didn't even try fight the women as she thrusted five whole blocks of chocolate and a foul looking potion onto his hands.

"There, now don't even think about leaving tonight, I'll allow you to go back to your common room tomorrow but for tonight, you'll be staying here."

Draco sneered, he wouldn't be going anywhere without his glamour getting reapplied. Draco obediently followed Madam Pomfrey over to an Infirmary bed, where a pair of pajamas were neatly laid upon. With the curtains firmly pulled closed, Draco slowly began getting changed as Madam Pomfrey bustled around muttering to herself.

"Children like… Ignis Vulpes … exposed to … Dementors … what … he thinking?"

Draco had just finished changing as Madam Pomfrey whirled in.

"Now I want you to get a full twelve hour sleep young man."

She put a hand on his back trying to guide him to the bed. Draco's ear twitched and he shot her a glare, he could walk himself to the bed without help, thank you very much. She continued unperturbed to the hostility directed towards her. Draco slipped into the bed and watched Madam Pomfrey leave, shutting the curtains behind her. Draco looked up at the stark white ceiling surprised at how exhausted he felt, and fell into oblivion.

"WHAT?"

Draco opened his eyes groggily, blinking heavily.

"Harry, Harry, what's this?"

"Minister listen! Sirius Black's innocent! Peter Pettigrew faked his own death! We saw him tonight! You can't let the Dementors do that thing to Sirius, he's -"

Was that Fudge and … Harry Potter? Curiosity piqued, Draco crawled forward and peeked through the curtains, just in time to see Potter yell red faced, into the Minister for Magic's face.

"YOU HAVEN'T! YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN!"

Was Potter trying to protect Sirius Black? The man that had tried to kill him for the whole school year?

"WE'RE NOT CONFUNDED!"

Potter and Granger both continued to plead their case to Fudge who was clearly having none of it. Very soon Dumbledore was escorting a flustered Fudge and an indigent Pomfrey from the room.

"Professor, Black's telling the truth - we _saw_ Pettigrew -"

"- he escaped when Professor turned into a werewolf -"

"- he's a rat -"

"- Pettigrew's front paw, I mean, finger, he cut it off -"

"- Pettigrew attacked Ron, it wasn't Sirius -"

Potter and Granger stumbled other each other in a desperate attempt to plead for Sirius's innocence.

Dumbledore held up an old wrinkled hand to stop the torrent of words and began to speak to Potter and Granger in an urgent low tone. Draco leaned forward trying to catch the words that were being said.

"What we need", Dumbledore said slowly, his blue eyes twinkling as he looked between Potter and Granger, "is more _time_ ,"

Granger gasped her hand jumping to her neck.

"Now, pay attention," all attention immediately snapped back to Dumbledore. "Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window across from the West Tower. If all goes well, you'll be able to save more than just one innocent life tonight. But remember this, both of you. _You must not be seen._ Miss Granger, you know the law - you know what is at stake … _you - must - not - be - seen."_

Draco furrowed his brow in confusion. He had no idea what was going on, but it appeared he wasn't the only one as Potter looked equally confused.

"Now Miss Granger", Dumbledore continued. "I am going to lock you in. It is -" he consulted his watch, "five minutes to midnight. Three turns should do it. Good luck.

And with that he turned on his heel and strided to the door shutting it behind him. Potter said something but Draco wasn't listening, his eyes were glued to Granger who was fumbling with the neck off her robes. He barely held back a gasp as a time turner emerged. Eyes wide, Draco watched as the highly regulated object was turned three times and Potter and Granger disappeared.

Draco fell back from the curtains, his mind in overdrive. Potter and Granger were going to save Sirius Black. SIRIUS BLACK! Who was apparently innocent, and knowing Potter they would probably succeed. Draco guessed he should be pleased, at least Black being innocent meant he wasn't cousins to a murdering psychopath.

Draco moved back up to curtains as a very red faced Granger and Potter ran into the same room they were just technically in a second ago. Just in time to, as the other door opened and a very angry Pomfrey marched into the room.

"Did I hear the Headmaster Leaving? Am I allowed to look after my patients now?"

Potter and Granger meekly accepted the chocolate given to them and didn't complain at being lead back to their beds. Judging by their compliance they had succeeded in breaking out Sirius Black and help him escape.

Muffled angry shouts met Draco ears, getting closer by the second.

"HE DIDN'T DISAPPARATE!" The voice Draco recognised as his Godfather roared. "YOU CAN'T APPARATE _OR_ DISAPPARATE INSIDE THIS CASTLE! THIS - HAS - SOMETHING - TO - DO - WITH - POTTER!"

Draco winced sympathetically his ears flattening down on his skull, Potter was obviously going to get away with what he did and Draco wasn't planning on ratting him out. No one not deserved to be kissed by a dementor, not even his blood traitor cousin.

BAM.

The door of the hospitable wing burst open.

Severus flew into the room, outrage in every line of his face.

"OUT WITH IT, POTTER!" he bellowed. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Professor Snape!" a scandalised Madam Pomfrey shrieked. "Control yourself!"

"THEY HELPED HIM ESCAPE, I KNOW IT! YOU DON'T KNOW POTTER!" yelled Severus. "HE DID IT, I KNOW HE DID IT -"

Draco had to commend his godfather's impeccable instincts.

"That will do, Severus," Dumbledore said placatingly.

Severus scanned the room looking remarkably like a feral animal, his eyes locked onto Draco's curtained off bed. Draco scooted away from the edge of the curtains, there was no time to pretend he had not been spying on the whole conversation. The curtains flew open and Severus startled at the sight of his godson but quickly recovered.

"Draco, was Potter and Granger here for the whole time?

Draco's eyes met Potter's horrified emerald eyes, Dumbledore's eyes had lost most of it's twinkle and Draco revealed in the power he had. He could rat them out and it would all be over, Potter would be punished and Dumbledore might be fired, Severus could even become Headmaster.

But in the end …

"I'm sorry Severus, they were here for the whole time."

Severus didn't spare any words, he whirled about, robes swishing behind him, and stormed out of the ward.

Fudge began to speak but all Draco could do was stare at Potter and Granger as they gaped as his ears and tail, which was moving self consciously. Luckily the unconscious Weasley took that moment to moan. He sat up, rubbing his head.

"What - what happened? He groaned. "Harry? Why are we in here? Where's Sirius? Where's Lupin? What's going on?

Draco was never so thankful for Weasley in his whole entire life. Draco went to pull the curtains closed but suddenly there was a foreign hand grabbing his wrist.

"Draco stared into Potter's verdant eyes.

"Thanks, Malfoy," Potter gritted out.

Draco pulled his wrist out of Potters grip.

"Forget it."


End file.
